Sesshoumaru's Christmas Carol
by marufu-chan
Summary: this is an crossover between inuyasha and the christmas carol, and guess who is scrooge no other than Sesshoumaru! any flames will be used to cook my dinner. n.n
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is my first story and I dont own inuyasha or the christmas carol. ****  
**

**Sesshoumaru's Christmas Carol **

**Characters based of Inuyasha, story concept by Charles Dickens **

**Chapter One, How it all Began **

Sesshoumaru Scrooge, was (and still is) a cold blooded killer.

Why, he isn't sitting in prison and twiddling his thumbs while he waits to be executed is because he's simply way too clever to be caught by the simple mortal man. Although his murders never leave behind any evidence to convict him with, everyone knows for a fact that it is he the cold blooded killer. Because anyone who ends up annoying him ends up dead.

Because of many murders, his horribly cold exterior, and his strong demonic aura, he has no one he considers his friend or equal.

However, about seven years ago before this story takes place, Marley his only friend (if you could call him that) died.

Marley was as cold and cruel as Scrooge was. Together they had built up an empire, and had successfully made tons of money.

But Marley, we need not discuss him because he is dead and is not important to the story.

As of yet.

Now that we are speaking of the story we shall begin it.

It was a very cold and dark Christmas Eve, a time when most people are home tucking their precious little children into bed, and getting all ready for Christmas the next morning.

Sesshoumaru didn't believe in wasting such time. And even if he did want too, he couldn't tuck his children into bed, because he didn't even have a wife.

Instead Sesshoumaru was very busily working on counting all of the revenue he had just obtained, in his office.

As he was working away the door burst open, and singing filled the room.

"_God rest ye merry gentlemen,_

_ May nothing you dismay._

_For Sesshoumaru is here to save the day."_

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. It was that stupid little orphan girl, she was always bugging him. She thought he Sesshoumaru liked her, because he had given her a little piece of candy that he found stuck to his shoe.

"Rin stop that ridiculous singing" glared Sesshoumaru, "The last line of the chorus doesn't match anything"

"Too true" said Miroku Cratchit from the tank like room in the back of the office.

"I hardly doubt Sesshoumaru would save _anyone_'s day"

"Silence you stupid clerk, unless of course you wish to die by my poison claws" replied Sesshoumaru.

Miroku sighed, tried in vain to warm his frosty hands up by the candle light then returned to work.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" said the little human.

"Oh your still here huh? Little girl" said Sesshoumaru as he turned his cold eyes towards her.

Undaunted she continued on "Sesshoumaru can you come to my Christmas party?"

"You're having a Christmas party, human" scoffed Sesshoumaru.

"Uh huh" smiled the little girl. "It's in the alley between the bakers shop and the fruit stand."

"I bet their will be lots of bread and fruit there, huh." said Sesshoumaru very sarcastically.

The stupid little girl didn't get it.

"Uh Huh! I got lots of fruit and bread! M'lord this is going to be such a lovely Christmas party!" said the girl happily as she ran out the door, into the cold snow. The door slamming behind her.

"That stupid human" muttered Sesshoumaru. As if he Sesshoumaru, the GREAT demon lord, would go to a Christmas party with a stupid little girl, in a cold freezing alley, and eat stolen goods. The mere thought was ridiculous.

He was about to turn to his work when to his great annoyance, someone else began banging on the door.

"Stop that banging you insolent fool" said Sesshoumaru from his desk.

The unknown misinterpreted this for 'come on in and have a seat'

For that is exactly what he, Naraku, did.

"So Naraku, you came here to die?" asked Sesshoumaru his flexing his poison claws.

"No, _Lord _Sesshoumaru I did not" said Naraku "I came here to ask for something"

"Are you so conceited that you think this Sesshoumaru would give _you_ anything"

"I was under the impression that you may be a little kinder near Christmas day'

"Explain yourself"

"Well, you see Sesshoumaru" said Naraku leaning his scary looking hands on the desk, " I came here in behalf of the poor"

"Huh?"

"You see, many poor, poor people most unlike yourself Sesshoumaru, they don't have any demonic power. Thus making Christmas very hard to celebrate" said Naraku

"Sense when did you care about the welfare of the poor?"

Naraku ignored the question in went on "I was wondering if you would spare your demonic powers so the poor could celebrate Christmas."

"First of Naraku, I highly doubt that the poor need demonic powers to celebrate Christmas, and even if they did they wouldn't get any of mine" Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"But don't you care about the poor?" asked, Naraku acting stunned.

"I care about the poor just as much as _you_ do" said Sesshoumaru.

Naraku dramatically stood up "Well then, I guess theirs no sense in me staying in here much longer."  
He walked to the door and before leaving added "You will regret it, Sesshoumaru, not giving your powers to the poor."

If Sesshoumaru was worried about such a remark he didn't show it. Instead he ordered Miroku to blockade the door to prevent anyone else from coming in. Although this scared Miroku to be locked in a room with Sesshoumaru he did it anyway.

The day slowly wore on and finally the work day was over. Miroku Cratchit grabbed his staff and was about to leave, when Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"I suppose you would like Christmas day off"  
"Naturally"

"Hm, is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, if you don't want to find yourself with my poison claws in your belly, I suggest you come early tomorrow"

With that Sesshoumaru wrapped his huge fluffy fur like thing, around his shoulders and shoved past Miroku and went out into the cold and dark night.

Sesshoumaru quickly walked home. As he was turning the doorknob, he noticed the door hanger.

It was as if it had turned green in grown a beak. It must have been his imagination because the next mille second later and it was the same old tarnished silver that had been there for generations..

Sesshoumaru didn't give much thought to it as he walked up the dark stairs, that were in desperate need of repair. For, fixing stairs was not a high priority on Sesshoumaru's to do list. Sesshoumaru entered his bed chambers which happened to be directly in front of the stairs.

He pulled off the mysterious fluff, his overcoat, and the other coat. Pulled a pen form his shirt pocket, and an ink bottle form his shoe. He never believed in wasting time.

He sat down and began to add names to the "Killing List" of all the people who annoyed him that day. He was thirty minutes into this when he heard a horrible groaning from the bottom of the stairs.

"So heavy" came a familiar voice.

There was a sound of chains and something very heavy being dragged. As well as an odd light coming from under the door frame.

Sesshoumaru's ears prickled, who was that? He knew he had heard the voice before. However he couldn't exactly place it….

More groaning came from behind the door and down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru flexed his poison claws, no one would dare rob he Sesshoumaru. Quietly, Sesshoumaru crossed the room and even more quietly did he open the door, without so much as a creak.

A very odd sight meet his eyes. It was a huge, enormous absolutely mammoth black oni. Two large goat like horns stood out from its long and circular head, where ugly and matted grayish whitish hair was attached.

But the oddest thing about it was, it was dead. This greatly confused Sesshoumaru, how did something so big and unable to move on its own, even manage to get through his door?

"So heavy," came the familiar voice. Sesshoumaru looked around quite collectible for someone for whom a giant oni had appeared.

The voice repeated what it had said.

The owner of the voice was a little tiny green imp. The little imp was covered chains which linked itself to the giant creature. The poor little imp took a step closer and his heavy burden was slowly dragged along.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama," said the imp as he cast his eyes on him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened "Jaken Marley?!?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru it is I Jaken Marley your old friend and business partner!" cried the imp "I came to warn you, of what is to befall you!"

"Jaken what is that thing you carry behind you?"

"That is the thing I could have saved, while I was yet alive, and did not, for once we die we all are forced to carry the bodies of those we could have saved for all eternality" whined Jaken, as tears began to gush form his eyes.

"If only I had saved this Oni before it's death I could have been saved form such miserable chains.."

"Silence Jaken, I have no interest in hearing your sob story" interrupted Sesshoumaru quite rudely.

"Auh Sessh-o-u-maru, why must you treat me so?!" Cried Jaken all the louder, " I came all the way here, dragging this huge giant beast! You could of at least..'

BAM a large brass candle holder passed through Jaken's head hitting the floor.

"Get on with your business and leave Jaken you're wasting my time" said Sesshoumaru as he began to pry another candle holder from the wall.

"Sesshoumaru! What is the point in throwing objects at me?" Cried Jaken "I'm a spirit it will only pass straight through!"

"Old habits die hard Marley, now what is your business here?"

"I have some horrible news the evil demon Naraku" (the ghost of Jaken shuddered to his name) ""is attempting to steal your demonic powers!"

"What else is new? Huh?" asked Sesshoumaru very undisturbed. "if that is all you came to tell you wasted your time"

"No! Sesshoumaru! Naraku, has three spirits, two of which he possessed, working for him!"

"Explain more fully Jaken"

"The three spirits will attempt to take your demonic powers during your times of weakness!"

"Then I have nothing to fear as you know Jaken, I Sesshoumaru have no weaknesses. This is unimportant to me, leave."

"No, my Lord you don't understand! This three spirits will absorb your powers! They will show you things which will bring out compassionate feelings from you! It is when you show your feelings that they will find the weakness, and steal your demonic powers!"

"As I said before Jaken I have nothing to fear, now leave" Said Sesshoumaru

"but" protested Jaken weakly.

BAM, another candle stick holder passed through Jaken

"I leaving m'lord" said Jaken depressingly .

"Good, I want you and that big giant oni gone by the time I wake in the morning." said Sesshoumaru coldly as he reentered his rest chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you everyone for reading my story, and thanks to all who reviewed! n.n Thier are five chapters and if I will be updating (if everything goes well) everyday.

** Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or the christmas carol.  
**

**Chapter Two, The Fox Spirit**

Although he didn't want to admit it the vision disturbed him. All night he tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. About one o'clock he finally began to drowse off when the entire room lit up, with a bright green light.

Sesshoumaru angrily slung aside his bed curtains and saw a childish looking fox demon with a very large green fire floating right above his head. It was this green fire that had lighted the entire room.

"So you must be one of Naraku's lackeys" said Sesshoumaru "Prepare to die by my poison claws!"

"No wait that is not true!" quivered the little fox demon "I am 'Ghost of Christmas Past' I came here to save you from the doom you have made for yourself!"

"What doom?" said Sesshoumaru. "As if I Sesshoumaru would be as foolish to do such a thing!"

"But you're doing it right now" protested The Spirit.

"Ridiculous"

"I don't have very long you know" said The Spirit, as he pulled a top form his pants pocket.

"SPINNING TOP" he shouted as he threw the top down.

The top begin to spin around very fast. And as it spun it got bigger and bigger until it filled the entire room. Suddenly it stopped.

Sesshoumaru found he was no longer sitting on his bed. Instead he was sitting in a school house on top a desk. The only two other people in the room were was The Spirit, and a younger version of Sesshoumaru. Looking about eight.

The Younger Sesshoumaru didn't seem to realize their presence, and he continued to work all alone.

("He doesn't notice us" said Sesshoumaru.

"This is shades of the past we can not be seen" said the Spirit.)

The only sounds came form the outside were it sounded as if a horde of children where playing in the snow.

They watched the Young Sesshoumaru for some time.

"This is a waste of my time" scoffed Sesshoumaru sliding off the desk, he stood up. "I suggest you take me back. That is of course if you don't want to die by my poison claws."

'Huh?'" said The Spirit in surprise "I don't get it theirs not a tear running down you check, your eyes aren't even wet!"

"Why should I be crying, I don't see anything to cry about"

"But your all alone, and no one is inviting you to play with them" said The Spirit.

"That is my preferred state of living, I do not enjoy being in the company of lesser beings" said Sesshoumaru

The Spirit was about to respond when the door slung open bringing a burst of snow and cold into the room. A little boy of about five entered the room, he had white hair comparable to the snow and little white puppy dog ears sticking out form his head.

"Shut the door you stupid idiot." said Young Sesshoumaru without breaking from his work.

"But" said the little boy.

Young Sesshoumaru looked up, "Not you again" he muttered.

"What are you doing here, little brother?"

"I came to bring you home!" said the little boy.

"I have no desire to return home, Inuyasha now leave" said Young Sesshoumaru.

"But.." Protested Inuyasha.

"Leave" said Sesshoumaru as he took out the rock he saved in his pocket for times like these.

"But papa said if you didn't come home he would come in get you himself" said Inuyasha about to cry.

Bam, a rock very solidly hit Inuyasha on the head. A large bump swelled where the rock had hit him, and Inuyasha ran from the room crying. The Young Sesshoumaru gathered his books and things to together, left the room and only pausing to put the rock back in his pocket. In case he needed it again.

"You know you sure haven't changed much have you?" said The Spirit to the older Sesshoumaru who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Why do I need to change I was as perfect then as I am now" said Sesshoumaru still smiling.

'This isn't working' thought the fox demon "Come it is time to go now"

"It's about time you stupid fool."

Once again the fox demon threw down the top, and once again the top began to grow and spin.

Sesshoumaru found himself this time inside a friend's shop of father's.

By the wall sat a very tall desk and sitting behind it was Totosai. A very old man. He would have been tall if he didn't always crouch.

"This isn't my house you foolish spirit" said Sesshoumaru

"Well duh" said the Spirit.

"Then I suggest you take me back, or I'll."

"You'll stab your poison claws through me, right?" said The Spirit

"How dare you interrupt and mock this Sesshoumaru?"

"You can just be very predictable sometimes, now watch"

"Oh, when is that stupid boy going to get here" moaned Totosai, scratching his bold head.

"Speak of the devil "said Totosai as he heard the sound of approaching feet. In came Sesshoumaru of about sixteen followed by his younger brother Inuyasha. Who was now no longer a little child but a teen.

"About time you two came" said Totosai "Now hurry up and get this room straighten up before all your father's guest come! Snap to it."

After saying this Totosai walked out and into another room.

"Hey, where do you think your going?!?" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm going to take a bath" replied Tutsi, as he walked away

"Stupid old geezer" muttered Inuyasha looking around, "HEY where'd Sesshoumaru go"

"huh?" said Inuyasha when he saw Sesshoumaru on the top the high desk.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I, Inuyasha am your taskmaster" said Sesshoumaru who was sitting very comfortably on the high desk.

"Yeah, WHATEVER" yelled Inuyasha "you have to help clean too!"

"How ludicrous" Said Sesshoumaru "That you would say such a thing!"

"shady mean ludicrous?" yelled Inuyasha "Father sent you to help too!"

"Inuyasha, father sent me to watch over you and make sure you did the cleaning. For only a fool of the highest order much like yourself,

would ever even consider that this Sesshoumaru, the great demonic lord would do such common things as cleaning. That work Inuyasha, is reserved for hanyou's like you" said Past Sesshoumaru with a small similar smile to the one Sesshoumaru was wearing now.

"Well I guess this memory isn't going to help much" said The Spirit, as he was about to pull the top out.

"Wait Spirit I wish to see myself order Inuyasha around before I go." protested Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face.

"Well, okay" said The Spirit 'maybe if I keep him here long enough he'll start to show some compassion?'

But the Spirits thoughts faltered as he saw Sesshoumaru enjoying his past tyranny over Inuyasha.

After the cleaning was done under Past Sesshoumaru's direction, Totosai came out form the bath, and soon other guest began to arrive.

The room was very soon filled with holiday cheer. When the Christmas food was brought in and everyone forgot about their earthly troubles and conversed with friends.

Everyone was having very much fun. Couples were dancing, Inuyasha was happily eating, and Totosai was dancing with a bottle sake. Sesshoumaru on the other hand wasn't having any fun; to him parties were a waste of time.

The door flew open and the blast of cold air into the warm party made everyone stop and stare as three people, a strong muscular, tall man entered the room holding the arms of two beautiful women. One was a black haired beauty, the other was a head of white, she beautiful and full grace and pride.

"There is father" said Sesshoumaru unhappily, as he watched himself greet his father "He was always late to everything."

"Come on, aren't you at least happy to see your father?" asked the Spirit

"He's dead, he is no longer important" said Sesshoumaru

The two fell silent as they listened to past Sesshoumaru and his father speak.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? You don't seem to be having fun" said his father.

"Parties are a waste of time and money Father, if it wouldn't have been rude for me to not attend I wouldn't have bothered to come"

"I see" Said Innu Papa sagging a bit but his face brightened as he saw a pretty young women, with red eyes, standing alone looking as bored as Sesshoumaru. "I know why don't you go dance with her?" Said Inu Papa pointing to the lady.

"I feel no desire to dance"

"You just know she'll turn you down" said Inuyasha as he broke into the conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Sesshoumaru

"Then go prove that she won't turn you down" said Inu Papa gently shoving Sesshoumaru in her direction.

Sesshoumaru frowned but nevertheless made his way slowly to the woman.

"Woman" he said loudly as he addressed her

"What do you want" she asked quite coldly

"Dance with me or I will stick my poison claws through that pathetic face of yours" said Sesshoumaru.

"What?" said the woman surprised however she quickly regained her composure. "You try that" she said as she took out a fan and opened it.

"So I take it you don't want to dance with me huh?" said Sesshoumaru with a horrible evil smirk on his face, "Get.."

"Heh" she interrupted him "after asking me so rudely naturally I didn't want to dance with you"

"Huh? Explain what you mean" said Sesshoumaru lowering his arm slightly.

"Well, if you had asked me nicely I might have considered it" she said.

"Is that so?" said Sesshoumaru turning away.

"hey wait" the woman said putting her fan away "I thought you wanted to dance with me"

"Well" said Sesshoumaru an odd color of red rising to his cheeks.

She gently grabbed his hand, and led him to the dance floor.

"heh heh, so you had a girlfriend" said the Spirit to Sesshoumaru.

"What" Sesshoumaru started, an odd color of blush rising to his checks he had been so enraptured by the past he had forgotten about the spirit. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I think this is enough, it s time to go" said the Spirit smiling "SPINNING TOP" he shouted the room whirled around. It was gone they were now and at a different place. Only Past Sesshoumaru and that young woman were to be seen.

The were in a comfortable sitting room that would have been so, if the dark feelings of the two were not present.

"Spirit I have no wish to see this take me away" said Sesshoumaru almost angrily

"This is the last, before I will take you home" replied the spirit in glee

"Kagura, why did you bring me here" asked Past Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, theirs something I needed to ask you" said Kagura "However form the loveless look in your eyes, I see there is no point."

"You're making no sense Kagura"

"You don't love me do you?" she asked.

"heh, whatever gave you that idea?" replied Sesshoumaru.

"That's what I thought" she replied with downcast eyes. "Then I will leave so I won't bother you anymore."

"Kagura there is no point in that" said Sesshoumaru, but she had already closed the door and was gone.

"Spirit did I not say I had to no wish to see these things?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well, yeah"said the spirit slightly backing away from Sesshoumaru.

"Then prepare to die, for defying me" said Sesshoumaru, as he suddenly sprang up and stabbed the floating green fire above The Spirit's head with his poison claws.

The light only seemed to grow brighter and brighter until all he could see was green bright, bright light.

Sesshoumaru then found himself back on his bed. The Spirit was gone.

The clock tolled two.


	3. Chapter 3

hi sorry for taking so long to update .

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha of the christmas carol.

so now enjoy the story.

**Chapter Three: The Ghost of Christmas Present **

Ding, dong, ding.

Sesshoumaru listened as the bell tolled, and at the dong, a light slowly began to grow in the adjoining room.

"So the spirit came back, huh." said Sesshoumaru as he quickly walked over and opened the door.

Inside was scantly covered girl. She was wearing a tiny little green mini skirt that barley covered her bottom. But her long sleeved shirt was less revealing. It looked as if she was wearing a uniform.

She was sitting on a huge pile of Instant lunches of Ramen Noodles. Their was chicken flavored, tomato flavored, beef flavored and seafood flavored, and a number of other varieties of flavors Sesshoumaru was unable to recognize.

The room had also gone a huge transformation, instead of the normal dark drag, Christmas lights decorated walls, and huge strands of holly hung and every corner, their was a wreath on every wall, as well as one on the girl's black hair.

"Hello" she said when she saw Sesshoumaru enter the room, "why don't you come in and make yourself some Ramen Noodles, there is some hot water boiling in the fireplace."

"eh?" said Sesshoumaru somewhat surprised "why would I want some Ramen Noodles, this Sesshoumaru does not eat human food"

"That's odd Inuyasha always liked them" she said

"Especially, food that, that half breed likes." added Sesshoumaru "Now I want you out of my house"

"Hey! Aren't you even going to ask who I am" she said

"No, nor do I care!" said Sesshoumaru smirking "because you are about to be dissolved by my poison claws."

"Come on I'm doing this for you" she said, standing up. "I am Kagome, The Spirit of Christmas Present!"

"I do not care, now die!" After saying this he moved with his usual high speed, however when his claws touched her skirt, the room vanished in a flash white and he found himself in another house, it was very poorly made. The fireplace was barely burning and the food on the table was pathetically cheap. On the table sat a very small goose, a small dish of raspberry dressing, and a potato cut into thirds. This was hardly enough for the small family of three sitting around the table.

Sesshoumaru recognized Miroku Cratchit. The woman must have been wife, and the little boy his son.

Miroku filled the three glasses sitting on the table with a very deluded wine. He raised his glass and said "Let's give a toast"

"To whom are we to give toast" asked his wife.

"To sake!" said Miroku "Let us drink to sake and pretty women, Sango."

Sango grabbed something that looked like a huge boomerang from behind her chair, and whacked her husband on the head with it.

"I don't think so you lecherous monk!" she said

"I know who we can give a toast for!" said the little boy, "why not to Sesshoumaru Scrooge? If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even have this small feast!"

"That's right" said the unheard Sesshoumaru agreeing with the little boy.

"How stupid" replied Miroku "Kohaku, if Mr. Scrooge wasn't so horribly stringy I could have sake everyday and beautiful women to go along with it!"

"What's wrong with me, Miroku?" asked Sango anger radiating dangerously from her body.

"I just like a variety of women, Sango, nothing to be worried about" said Miroku

WHAM! Miroku was hit very hard in the head once again by the boomerang.

"So this is Miroku's family, huh." Said Sesshoumaru, "If I had known before hand how perverted and ungrateful he was I never would have hired him"

"But don't you see what a scantly meal he has? Doesn't this make you want to pay him more? So he can feed his family" asked Kagome. "Doesn't watching this make you realize how badly the poor need demonic powers?"

"No, it does not" said Sesshoumaru sharply, "why would I want to give money or my demonic powers to a pervert?"

Kagome sighed "Fine, be that way." She said when she realized Sesshoumaru was showing no signs of compassion. "Let's go I have one more scene to show you."

"Is that so" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome took his hand and the room disappeared. Instead they were now in a small alley; the ground was covered in snow.

One small little girl with a little smile on her face sat huddled in this snow, a small collection of food surrounded her. This was a rather large loaf of frozen honey bread and some frozen oranges.

"I hope Sesshoumaru gets her quick" said the innocent little girl. While she looked at the entrance of the alley watching for him to come, her lips began to turn a light shade of blue. So did the very tips of fingers.

"What a fool" said Sesshoumaru; however this was without his customary coldness. "She should get out of the snow and find some place to warm go"

"But she has no where to go" said The Spirit of Christmas Present.

"Is that so" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin then began to shake uncontrollably "Sesshoumaru" she said weakly, before she fell down in the snow.

"Has she died" said Sesshoumaru with the faintest lines of worry.

"No, but she will if these shadows do not go unaltered" said Kagome, as small traces of Sesshoumaru's power slipped into her.

'Seems I found Sesshoumaru's compassionate spot' thought Kagome 'I had better report this'

"Come it's time to go."

"Woman what is that that clings to your skirt." asked Sesshoumaru, who was slightly surprised that he had not seen it before. It was a rather large two headed dragon it's claws grabbing at the end of her skirt.

"Those are the children of poverty" she said "Ignorance and Want fear them both"

"Why should I fear them?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Why shouldn't you fear them?" answered Kagome "My time is now up, and I got what I came here for"

"What" asked Sesshoumaru.

The Spirit of Christmas Present slowly faded into a white shadow the children of poverty disappeared. The white shadow shrunk into the size of a small child. The shadow began to take shape, and the scenery around them began to change, getting colder, windier and the snow surrounding Rin changed into hard cold ice.

The whiteness somewhat subsided, and Sesshoumaru was able to see a small little girl holding a mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or the christmas carol.

**Chapter Four: The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come. **

"So, I take it you must be the Spirit of Christmas yet to Come" said Sesshoumaru glaring at the little girl. Everything from the mirror, to the flowers in her hair was completely white, like all the other spirits she also had an odd glow to her.

The little girl nodded, and pointed to Rin lying in the snow.

"She doesn't breathe, huh." said Sesshoumaru bending down to look closer at her. Only a small trace of sadness and regret showed on Sesshoumaru's face.

The mirror that The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come, held slightly glowed.

The scene slowly began to change, the cold ice turned into a dirty wood floor, and the wind stopped as walls began to spring up and a dingy roof appeared.

They were now in a very run down shop, but despite it being rundown it held very nice and expensive looking merchandise, that made Sesshoumaru believe it had been stolen.

The small chime of a ball singled that two people had entered the room.

They were odd looking men. One had spiked yellowish hair, which contrasted to his partners gray mopish hair. They both wore odd wolf fur and had sacks thrown over their shoulders. Their legs were bare as well as their stomach.

A man from another part of the shop, entered the room when he heard the bell's chime.

He was a bit taller then the other two. He wore the same outfit as they did but he had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Kouga" said the one with spiky hair addressing the one with long black hair. "We just came back form his death bed!"

"Yeah, and we sure have a lot of stuff too!" said the other.

"Well, show me what you got" replied Kouga trying to act bored.

The spiky haired one dumped his sack, and out came sheets and bed curtains with the rings still on them. They looked oddly familiar to Sesshoumaru.

"Those are worth I say" said Kouga thinking it over "About 5 gold pieces'

"Come on Kouga, I had to stand over his dead body to get them though"

whined The spiky hair.

"Shut up or I won't give you anything at all" snapped Kouga throwing him 5 gold coins.

"So what do you have?" asked Kouga to the other one.

"Something special" he said "As he pulled a long white fur form his sack.

"You idiot" said Kouga disgruntled, "I can't sell that, he was the only person to have anything like that! It would be obvious it was a stolen good!"

"My fluff" asked Sesshoumaru, "I don't understand this how were they able to steal my fluff?"

The room began to disappear. And a new and better kept room appeared and its place. They were in a tavern. However they were only in there long enough to hear the whole bar singing with great happiness,

"_Joy to the world_

_That fart has died, _

_We now live in peace!" _

They were in a different tavern, and Sesshoumaru saw an older Miroku and Kohoku, grabbing at women and drinking wildly.  
"Who wants to bear my child?" asked Kohoku loudly without shame.

"That Miroku's perverted his own son" said Sesshoumaru disgusted. He turned to the spirit unable to watch it any longer "Take me away I can bare no longer to see this."

And then they were outside once more, in a graveyard. The wind had somewhat died down, but it was still very cold. The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come pointed to a grave.

"That grave has nothing to do with me" said Sesshoumaru.

The Spirit was so president in pointing that Sesshoumaru, reluctantly looked over.

His name was sloppily misspelled on the grave stone.

"I Sesshoumaru died?" he said.

'How' thought Sesshoumaru, as he thought over all the visions he had just seen with the Spirit, 'Could anyone be happy and joyful that this marvelous and perfect presence had been taken form the world? Their shouldn't be happiness, their should be a great wailing, gnashing of teeth, and rending of clothes. How could it be possible that they could be happy to never see this, Sesshoumaru again?'

"This is impossible" said Sesshoumaru angrily, to the Spirit "These shadows can not be real!" The Spirit did not respond

"Their very real, Sesshoumaru" said Naraku his voice coming from somewhere over head..

"Naraku!" said Sesshoumaru. "Show yourself!"

"No thanks, I'll stay here where it's safe" said Naraku's voice.

"That's very like you Naraku"

"Who would have thought that you would show compassionate feelings for a mere human girl, an orphan on top of that!"

"Silence! I show no such compassion on humans" protested Sesshoumaru.

Naraku went on as if Sesshoumaru hadn't of spoken "Odd, you even showed more compassion for her then of your own death."

"Naraku, I am no fool!" said Sesshoumaru in denial "all of those shadows where fake!"

"Why do you say that Sesshoumaru?"

"Heh, as if anyone could be joyous over my death" explained Sesshoumaru.

"Do you honestly think that anyone likes you, Sesshoumaru?" asked Naraku "Because in case you didn't notice no one does"

"You're a fool Naraku, how could _anyone _hate, I Sesshoumaru? It's _you _no one likes. How could anyone dislike I, who am the closet being to perfection, I who am so generous as to allow everyone to behold this Sesshoumaru with their unworthy eyes, I who"

"Shut up" interrupted Naraku rudely "I don't have time to waste on hearing you brag about yourself"

"I do not brag about myself" said Sesshoumaru. Flexing his poison claws. "Show yourself so I can kill you, and end this"

"I don't think so, Sesshoumaru" said Naraku, as the graveyard began to disappear.

"Kukuku" was the last words Sesshoumaru heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**this is the last chapter i hope you all have enjoyed this story. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or the christmas carol . **

**Chapter Five: Christmas Morning **

When Sesshoumaru awoke, he found himself on his bed, in his own room.

"Was that all just a dream?" Sesshoumaru asked himself, while he got dressed.

"It had to have been" thought Sesshoumaru "It's ridiculous that people would be cheering for my death.

However, Sesshoumaru's reasoning proved wrong, when he opened his door and saw Jaken struggling in vain to pull the huge giant oni out of the house.

Jaken heard Sesshoumaru enter. "Oh no! You're awake! Please forgive m'lord! I tried my hardest but this thing is very heavy! I-"

"Silence Jaken, I will give you until I get home tonight" said Sesshoumaru, squeezing past the giant oni "But I'm only doing this because it's Christmas"

"Ah! Thank you m'lord!"

"So it wasn't just a dream" said Sesshoumaru quickly walking to work.

Halfway there, someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over it and saw Naraku.

"Well" said Naraku smiling triumphantly.

"Well, what"

"Don't you want to give me your demonic powers?"

"Now why would I want to do such a foolish thing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Didn't all that you saw change you inside?" asked Naraku his smile wavering.

"Ridiculous" said Sesshoumaru as he shook his shoulder from Naraku's grip and went on to work. "Seems, like I wasted my time" said Naraku angrily as he watched Sesshoumaru go.

When Sesshoumaru got to work, he wasn't surprised to see that Miroku hadn't shown up yet.

He had to wait thirty minutes for him to show up, which wasn't a surprise either.

Finally the door opened, letting cold into the room, Miroku entered.

"Go and bring me your son, pervert" ordered Sesshoumaru from behind his desk.

"Huh?"

"Go and bring me your son"

"eh? Are you talking about Kohaku?" asked Miroku who was very surprised (and not pleasantly so) that Sesshoumaru knew he had a boy at home.

"Are you deaf?" asked Sesshoumaru, "I think you are, come here and I will clean out your ears with my poison claws."

"No need to waste your time doing that!" said Miroku nervously, as he quickly walked out the door "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

It was fifteen minutes before Miroku was back with Kohaku. Both of them were looking confused.

"Boy, how would you like to escape the horrible influence of your perverted farther? And become my apprentice?" asked Sesshoumaru when the two of them had taken a seat.

"But Miroku isn't my father he's my sister's husband" said Kohaku "But I would really like to be your apprentice!"

"Is that so?" said Sesshoumaru slightly smiling, "I suppose you not being Miroku's son it makes things less awkward."

"Miroku" said Sesshoumaru turning to him, said "You're fired!"

"But I always have done a good job!" Protested Miroku, who was very shocked at this turn of advents.

"But" said Kohoku "I didn't mean to take his job"

"Kohoku, you have nothing to feel bad for it was I who decided to get rid of that pervert." replied Sesshoumaru "Now get your things and come back here, and after work I'll show you were I live"

"You mean I'll be living with you!" exclaimed Kohoku.

"That's the whole point, to get away from your perverted father" answered Sesshoumaru.

"He's not my"

"I don't care, now go and do as I say" said Sesshoumaru pulling his over coat and fluff back on.

"Where are you going?" asked Miroku.

"That's none of your business" said Sesshoumaru, opening the door. "Now if you want this month's pay I suggest you show Kohoku where everything is."

With that Sesshoumaru left.

He quickly walked down the streets, cursing the little girl for not giving him better directions.

Finally he found it.

"Sesshoumaru!" said Rin happily "But I'm not ready yet!"

"I didn't come here to come to your stupid party" said Sesshoumaru.

"Huh?"

"Rin, I have decided that I will allow you to live with me if you agree to help, I mean, if you clean up my house and keep it clean." said Sesshoumaru looking slightly uncomfortable.

AH! Really Lord Sesshoumaru!" exclaimed Rin, her eyes wet with tears.

"Why would I come here if I didn't mean what I said?"

"Thank you so much" she said as she ran up and hugged his leg. Tears streamed her face that wetted Sesshoumaru's pants leg.

"Rin, do not hug me, I am not a teddy bear." said Sesshoumaru stepping back.

"yes, m'lord" said Rin backing away.

Sesshoumaru tossed her a coin, and said "Find something more suitable to wear"

"But m'lord no one will be open because it's Christmas Day!"

"Someone will be opened for the last minute shoppers, I am not to be argued with" replied Sesshoumaru.

For the rest of Sesshoumaru's life, most people would say he had changed.

Not in a big grand way, it was as if _some_ of the ice in his heart had melted away. He was always the same quiet person, never talked unless he had too. But what mattered was that their was a difference.

Rin and Kohoku, lived happily together with Lord Sesshoumaru and afterwards when they were older they lived happily together. \

The end

wasnt that story nice.


End file.
